Superior Defender Gundam Force Technology
Neotopia Mobile Citizens A Mobile Citizen is a type of robotic character appearing in the SD Gundam franchise. The term appears to have originated in the television series Superior Defender Gundam Force. The name is a pun on the Mobile Suit/Mobile armor classification given to units in the more traditional Gundam series. There are two common types- Mobile Citizens and Combat Mobile Citizens. A Mobile Citizen is the most common, being a robotic character who lives a normal life much like humans do in reality. Combat Mobile Citizens are similar to soldiers, capable of operating as Mobile Citizens but designed primarily for fighting. Combat Mobile Citizens make use of a range of weapons, both fixed and optional. Some, such as Captain Gundam, possess a body which can switch between Mobile Citizen and Combat Mobile Citizen Parts. Super Dimensional Guard Soul Drive A powerful control devise inside of Captain Gundam, it is fueled by emotions. The Soul Drive is fully activated after Captain Gundam comes in contact with Shute. Brain World A virtual world that links all the A.I.'s of the Mobile Citizens of Neotopia. It can be accessed by Captain Gundam while using the Captain System. Captain System A master control program built into Captain Gundam. It allows for Captain Gundam to enter Brain World in order to issue commands to the Mobile Citizens of Neotopia in the event of emergency. Dimensional Transport Device Developed by Bell Wood, the devise is able to teleport people or objects from one dimension to the next. The devise is a work in progress, as it has issues locking on to a target dimension and delivering all of its test cargo. Re-Equip Ring A large mechanical docking station that is topped by a large Haro head with wings, the Re-Equip Ring is used to transform Captain Gundam from his Mobile Citizen form into a combat form. It has small arms that can attach to Captain and remove parts of his body or armor, swapping it out with needed equipment or weaponry. The Re-Equip Ring is also a part of the Captain System, and holds Captain as he interfaces with it. Dark Axis Control Horn When a control horn is attached to a machine, the machine becomes an aggressive and violent slave of the Dark Axis. Resemble the MSM-10 Zock. Gallop Destroyer Dom's mobile weapons transport, it carries a large array of weaponry inside of it as well as perform a variety of destructive operations. Sometimes it shows signs of life. It is based on the Gallop-Class Land Battleship. Jet Board Grappler Gouf's mechanized hover sled, it is armed with a gatling gun and multiple missiles. It resembles the Dodai YS. Flight Unit In an aerial assault on Neotopia, Zapper Zaku and Grappler Gouf outfit their Zako Soldiers with flight packs. Resembles as Dopp Fighter. * Basic Flight Unit ** Total Thrust Power: 220 pounds ** Total Weight: 290.4 pounds ** Thrust to Mass Ratio: 1.32 pounds ** Wing surface: 778 lbs per 1 square meter * Command Flight Unit ** Armaments: *** Missile Launcher: 6 A.I. super homing Missiles *** 47.895mm Gatling Gun x 2 Big-Zam (メガモビルタンク　ビグ・ザム) The tank/bombarder used by Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom in a successful attempt to find and cripple the SDG Blanc Base headquarters. The Dark Axis have also used these in Ark, where nearly 30 of them litter an empty battlefield. These Ark deployed units had a special armour coating applied, as a reference to the Big-Zam inspired JMA27T Fantoma. The tanks are based on the MA-08 Big Zam. Category:SD Gundam Force Category:Technology